Elia Thalatrix
Lady Elia Thalatrix, commonly called the Owlsong, is a major character in the first, second, third, fourth, fifth and sixth seasons. She is portrayed by starring cast member Janet Montgomery. She is the sole daughter of Lord Warren Thalatrix, the younger sister of Benjen and Ferryn Thalatrix and the twin sister of Rience Thalatrix. She became the Lady of the Nest during the War of the Five Kings for a very short time, since her older brothers were off fighting - and disgracing the family by betraying and murdering of Robb Stark and the support of the Boltons. Elia was soon overpowered and imprisoned by her brothers, and brought to Winterfell to be the prisoner of Lord Roose Bolton, the new Warden of the North. After a lengthy and brutal torture, and a violent attempt at escape with Maria Cray, who was prisoner with her, Elia was caught, and flayed alive on the orders of Ramsay Bolton, Roose's son. Biography Elia was born three years before the Sacking of King's Landing, just like her brother. Her two older brothers Benjen and Ferryn legitimately loved her, but were often misguiding or controversial in how much they cared for her - they would often mock her for being the only girl in her immediate family after her mother's death, and she was often mockingly mistaken for Rience by Ferryn. She proved to dislike violence because of Ferryn and Benjen, more specifically excessive violence, which her twin brother Rience condoned. She enjoyed watching him train and would often race through the Labyrinth with him when they were children - she proved to be a superior rider and markswoman to him. The twins were almost adhesively close in terms of relationships and would often explore the Labyrinth alone as children - when they were ten years old, Rience once dared her to try and ride a stag as well as she did a destrier, since Elia was an excellent rider. However, the chiefest of her talents was her singing - her voice was so beautiful that it was compared to birdsong and earned her the nickname the Owlsong. SHe once sang at Winterfell during one of their visits and Jon Snow remembers briefly falling in love with her as a child. Elia's brothers' most famous targetting of her was when they sneaked an excessive solution of salt in her evening stew in an attempt to humiliate her in front of her friends Karryn and Brynda, but Elia intercepted this and secretly swapped their bowls so that Benjen was the one who unknowingly received the salted soup and threw up over a prized boar he'd killed in a hunting trip. Elia remembers Rience smirking at her for her cunning, despite the fact that she had not told him she'd done it. Their father never knew of the upturned prank. Season 1 Personality and Appearance Elia is, like her twin brother, tall, fit and leanly built, with braided shiny black hair that is typical of her House, along with misty amber eyes. Unlike her brother, whose eyes seem to excrete daring, hers excrete something more akin to diligence. She is considered very beautiful and her voice is described to be welcoming and social. She does not normally enter combat, but she is noted to be a phenomenally skilled archer, one of the best in the North. Arya Stark once thought that she was a princess in the North. She is, much like her brother, a noble and honourable person who adheres to a personal code of family loyalty, but this loyalty is shaken visibly when her father is killed by her older brother and her own twin becomes obsessed with avenging him. Elia is extremely idealistic and mature in her own way, being highly critical of why people kill other people, and whether there are ulterior motivations in other people. Elia is not only idealistic, but independent to a fault and it was remarked that she took to cooking and serving her own meals by the time she was seven years old, when the cooks were cowed by the winter. She loves her twin and it is often speculated that they are connected so much that they think simultaneously and are often compelled to mimic each other's movements. Elia is widely considered the conscience of her twin, considering the fact that Rience chose the path of the warrior. Elia could be extremely ambivalent, judgemental and harsh when it suited her, especially when she encountered someone that she didn't like or had reasons not to trust. First meeting Maria after Rience's death, she was overjoyed to learn that they had married, but she was extremely aggressive over the concept that somebody loved Rience more than she did, which was expected among twins. Maria proved kind enough to her and the two of them did become friends, but Elia's occasionally frosty attitude towards her sister-in-law meant that their relationship was complicated until the end. She seemed to take Maria for a sister, since her two older brothers were traitors and her twin brother was gone. Elia's true motivations for being judgemental was because she had always felt safe under the assumption that her family was safe and stable - now, her mother had died, her father murdered by her older brother, who was now the subject of vengeance for her own twin, who was now presumed dead. Feeling intensely stymied by being the only Thalatrix supporting the house drove her to alcohol and isolation and becoming very introverted during the War of the Five Kings, even though Maester Carsen convinced her to be more proactive as Lady of the Nest. Elia even once contemplated surrendering and dying honourably so that she could be with her brother. It was noted that, for a large amount of the war, she hardly even smiled. Category:Major Characters Category:Female Category:Ladies Category:Siblings Category:Characters from the North Category:Cossack09 Category:Deceased Category:Status: Dead Category:Dead